


First Burn Lams Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, John isn’t having it anymore, M/M, Poor Everyone, Poor John, fuck Alexander honestly, he is done, he was kind of a dick sometimes, poor eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: John has finally had it with all of Alexander’s lies and cheating. He won’t put up with it anymore and he intends to make that clear. He loves Alexander, but it’s apparent that Alex’s actions have been unjustifyable.





	First Burn Lams Parody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangler/gifts).



I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought we were fine

Do you know what my father said  
When he found out what we’d done?  
He said

You‘ve been a lover to another man  
I can’t stand to call you my son

Don’t send another word in my direction  
I’ve been forced to avoid you  
Don’t think you can walk right back  
Into my arms, into my arms

He’s burning the letters you wrote me  
All of my pain doesn’t matter  
I don’t know who I am  
But I love you, I’m sure  
Still, he’s taking the letters  
And I’m watching them burn

I don’t want them to burn

Don’t expect any more letters to be sent to you  
But don’t think that it means I don’t want you inside our bed  
Don’t you dare clear our names  
They will take our lives

Heaven forbid someone whisper

They’re playing the other team

Do you hear the men whisper

I retort with a scream!

I know about whispers

I heard the ones about how you kissed her

Don’t

There’s no need to plead

I’ve seen Eliza around you

Don’t

Think I don’t see

Give Eliza your arm  
Take Angelica’s charm

He erased me from our narrative  
Let future historians search for our relations  
Our love-fueled work of art  
You cheat, break our hearts  
We’re all watching you burn

And when you are through

Explain to your children

The love and the anguish

You you shared with this other man

Join me down in hell

They’ll carry your legacy  
We’re all part of your legacy

I used to think you were mine  
Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hey honey duders. Currently I’m working on a story fixing Infinity War because fuck, so here’s this in the mean time. As soon as I heard this song I instantly fell in love with it and I also instantly felt the need to make a John Laurens Parody, because everything’s better with Laurens. Also, Komorebii while you’re waiting for another chapter of my one story here’s this.


End file.
